


Helping Hands

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: It was after 1:00 in the afternoon when Jonathan came over to Connor’s apartment. They talked about everything that was going on with the Blackhawks and how Connor’s dad was doing. The conversation then turned to how Connor’s back injury was.“It’s getting better, but it still feels stiff sometimes,” said Connor."Have you considered getting a massage?” asked Jonathan.“I’ve thought about it, but with everything going on, I just haven’t had a chance to get one,” said Connor.“What about right now?” asked Jonathan.“Are you offering to give me one?” asked Connor, looking surprised.“Of course,” said Jonathan, nodding his head. “Are you okay with that?”“Yes. Anything to help me feel better,” said Connor.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during the 2018-19 season when Murphy was out of the lineup with a back injury.

Having a back injury sucks.  Not being able to play or practice with his teammates sucks.  Having to spend practically every day at home while his teammates are out playing on the road sucks. 

This wasn’t the way that Connor Murphy wanted to start off his second season with the Blackhawks and he was hoping that things would get better.

Eventually, Connor gets the okay to start skating again. Even though it’s not with the team, he’s just happy to be back on the ice again. Towards the end of November, he’s getting close to returning to the lineup. 

A lot has happened since Connor’s been out of commission: Coach Quenneville was relieved from his duties and a new, younger coach, Jeremy Colliton has taken his place as the new coach, the Blackhawks were struggling to win their game and his dad, Gord was fired from his job as the assistant coach of the Philadelphia Flyers.

Despite everything that’s been going on, Connor was still optimistic that things would get better.

* * *

One day, when Connor returned to his apartment after meeting with the team doctor about him returning to the line-up, he got a text message from his teammate, Jonathan Toews asking him how he’s been feeling and if it was okay for him to come over to hang out. Connor texted him back, saying it was okay and that he was happy to have some company.

It was after 1:00 in the afternoon when Jonathan came over to Connor’s apartment. They talked about everything that was going on with the Blackhawks and how Connor’s dad was doing. The conversation then turned to how Connor’s back injury was.

“It’s getting better, but it still feels stiff sometimes,” said Connor.

“Have you considered getting a massage?” asked Jonathan.

“I’ve thought about it, but with everything going on, I just haven’t had a chance to get one,” said Connor.

“What about right now?” asked Jonathan.

“Are you offering to give me one?” asked Connor, looking surprised. 

“Of course,” said Jonathan, nodding his head. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yes. Anything to help me feel better,” said Connor.

“Okay. Come on. Let’s go to your room,” said Jonathan.

The guys left the living room and headed into Connor’s bedroom.

“What should I do first?” asked Connor.

“Take off your clothes so they won’t be in the way,” said Jonathan.

“Okay,” said Connor. He strips down to his light gray boxer briefs, tossing his t-shirt and jeans on the floor.

“Damn. Duncs wasn’t kidding. Kid’s got a quite a six-pack,” Jonathan thought to himself as he eyed Connor’s half-naked body.

“Is this okay?” Connor asked, bringing Jonathan back to attention.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” said Jonathan.

“Okay. What do you want me to do next, captain?” asked Connor.

“Lay down on the bed on your stomach,” said Jonathan.

Connor climbs onto the middle of his bed and lies down on his stomach.

“I don’t have massage oil, but I have some lotion in my bathroom I use after my shower. Will that work?” asked Connor.

Jonathan smiled and nodded. “That’ll work just fine,” he said. 

Jonathan went into Connor’s bathroom, found the bottle of lotion on the bathroom sink and brought back into Connor’s bedroom.

“Where on your back is it bothering you the most?” asked Jonathan.

“Around my lower back,” said Connor.

“Okay,” said Jonathan as he opened the bottle of lotion and squirted some on his hands. “I’ll start with the upper back and then work my way down to your lower back. If you start feeling any pain there, let me know. Other than that, just relax and let me take care of you, all right?”

“All right,” said Connor. He feels the cool sensation of the lotion from Jonathan’s hands as he begins massaging his upper back. After a while, he moves down to Connor’s lower back. 

Connor can feel his fingertips caressing his spine, causing him to sigh softly as he starts feeling relaxed by the massage. Then Jonathan slips his left hand underneath Connor’s stomach and starts moving it to the front of Connor’s boxer briefs, gently caressing his dick.

“Tazer, what are you doing…,” Connor was about to ask when he lets out a half gasp/half moan as he feels Jonathan’s fingers fondling his balls. 

Suddenly, Connor feels himself get hard over Jonathan’s touch. He bites his lip as Jonathan continues to circling the tip of his dick, which was dripping in so much pre-cum, Jonathan could feel it starting to soak through his boxer briefs.

“Fuck, Murph. This is turning you on, isn’t it?” asked Jonathan.

Connor responded with a moan as he bit down on his lower lip, trying not to get too loud. “It’s okay to make some noise, Connor. It’s just the two of us,” said Jonathan.

Then, he put his hand inside of Connor’s boxer briefs and starts stroking his dick. The sensation eventually becomes too much for Connor and he starts feeling the urge to want to come so badly.

“Mmm, Jonny. Damn. Jonny, it’s too much. It’s too much. Oh, fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna…. I’m gonna come,” said Connor. 

As he finished up that sentence, Jonathan feels Connor’s hips lift off the bed as his body shudders in pleasure and comes all over Jonathan’s hand & inside his boxer briefs.

“Oh, wow. Wow, that was good,” Connor moaned as he recovered from his orgasm. “Do all massages end up like this?”

“Only the ones I give,” said Jonathan with a smirk on his face.

As Connor rolls himself over on his back, the damp feeling of his come all over his boxer briefs makes him feel uncomfortable.

“Uh, Jonny…” Connor was about to say.

Jonathan looks at Connor’s boxer briefs which were already soaked through.

“Say no more, Murph,” said Jonathan. He pulls off Connor’s boxer briefs, throwing them on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Connor pulls Jonathan on top of him and they start kissing each other. Jonathan trails kisses from Connor’s chest to his stomach and down to his dick where there was still some dried come on it and in between his inner thighs.

“Want me to clean you up?” asked Jonathan.

“Yes, please,” Connor said with a smile.

Jonathan started kissing and licking Connor’s inner thighs and the next thing Connor felt was his mouth on his dick, which was still sensitive from his orgasm.

Connor threw his head back against the pillows and moaned as Jonathan continued to blow him. After Connor reached his second orgasm, he was curled up in Jonathan’s arms, feeling well-rested.

“Did that massage help you out?” asked Jonathan as he stroked his fingers through Connor’s hair. 

“Absolutely,” said Connor.

“If you ever need another massage….,” Jonathan said.

“I know who turn to,” Connor said with a smile.    



End file.
